


They Don't Control Us // Phan

by Toxic_Essence



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Depression, Dogs, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy, Hurt Dan Howell, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Phan - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sad Dan Howell, Sad Phil Lester, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Essence/pseuds/Toxic_Essence
Summary: Dan's happy, of course he is.Why wouldn't he be?So why does his new neighbour seem so concerned?





	1. -

_"Of course I love you."_

_"Anything for you, dear."_

_"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it."_

_"I just want to make you happy."_

_"Alright..."_

_"If you're happy then it's okay."_

But it wasn't.

Nothing was anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

All Dan really wanted was to make his boyfriend happy. After all, Laine was his whole world. They went to secondary school together and started dating in year 11. After they graduated, they both worked part-time jobs, saving money so they could buy a house to live in once Laine finished got his degree in web design. It took a few years and some help from their parents, but they finally managed to buy a house. 

Things were going extraordinarily well for them. They'd been dating for about eight years, and all had been well. Of course, they still had their ups and downs, but it all smoothed out after they finally moved into their own place successfully. 

Laine had gotten a job with a company that hosted and allowed people to create their own websites. He worked to create design templates for the web pages, and his job mostly allowed him to stay at home. 

He had gotten Dan to quit his part-time job, insisting he'd be making enough money to secure both of them financially. Dan listened because after all, this was his boyfriend of almost a decade. 

His boyfriend who'd never lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW

It wasn't noticeable at first, the way things slowly started changing. 

At first, it was just the little things. The way Laine would ignore him for days in a row, before apologising and claiming that he'd gotten caught up in his work. The way Laine became easily annoyed at the smallest of things. The way he'd hit something, or yell at random, before noticing that he'd startled Dan and once again apologise. 

The way he stopped apologising as much after a while.

The way he became more and more aggressive, moving away from hitting the bed and table and more towards hitting the wall or whatever was closest. Which, at some inopportune moments, just so happened to be Dan. 

But of course, whenever he hurt Dan he'd shower him in apologies and love, promising cuddles and letting Dan choose what movie they'd watch the next time they had a movie night. 

But even that started to change, as Laine gradually stopped offering love to make up for his actions. Instead, he started offering sex. 

And when Dan refused, he insisted. It'd make him happy, he told Dan. It'd make him happy to know he made everything okay. 

And on days when Dan continued to refuse, Laine would force him into the bedroom, claiming that he was going to make everything better. 

But he never did. He only managed to hurt Dan more.

But it was okay because he was only doing it to show Dan he loved him.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I absolutely disagree with Laine's actions in this chapter. Nothing excuses something like this.  
> If you or someone you know is dealing with abuse or anything of the like, here are some resources:  
> http://www.thehotline.org/  
> https://www.acf.hhs.gov/fysb/ndvh  
> http://www.pleaselive.org/hotlines/  
> hotline:800-799-SAFE (7233)  
> National Sexual Assault Hotline 1-800-656-HOPE (4673)  
> National Child Abuse Hotline 1-800-4-A-CHILD (422-4453)  
> Child Abuse Hotline / Dept of Social Services 1-800-342-3720  
> Child Abuse National Hotline 1-800-25ABUSE  
> Youth Crisis Hotline 1-800-448-4663  
> Teen Hope Line 1-800-394-HOPE  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline Spanish 1-800-942-6908  
> Family Violence Prevention Center 1-800-313-1310  
> Suicide Hotline 1-800-SUICIDE (784-2433)  
> Suicide Prevention Hotline 1-800-827-7571


	4. Chapter 4

The hits went from happening once a while, to becoming a regular, almost daily occasion. 

Dan would get hit for the smallest things. Forgetting to put away a dish, or not picking up one of Laine's shirts. 

Dan started avoiding going outside. Instead, he became a recluse inside his own personal house of nightmares. Every day he bore the colours black and blue somewhere on his body. 

But it was okay. He didn't mind. They were from his boyfriend, his loving, caring, boyfriend who always made sure to make up for his actions afterwards. 

To fulfil his need for fresh air, Dan instead settled for sitting outside on their front porch every evening, reading one of the many books he owned late into the night. It didn't matter much to him, as he was already a bit of a night owl. 

He found the quiet to be quite serene, and quickly grew content with reading until the early hours of the morning. 

It was his unchanging paradise.

Until a new neighbour with ocean blue eyes and raven black hair moved in across the street with his girlfriend.


End file.
